henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Vs Jasper
Henry Vs Jasper Is a Fan-Made Episode of Henry danger It is the first episode of Season 9. Plot It starts off with Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, Piper, Ray, and Schwoz in The man cave, Henry is talking to Charlotte, Henry: Hey Charlotte, did you see that new toaster model, It is legit cool! *'''but Jasper instantly interrupts henry.* Jasper: '''HENRY!!!!! Henry: What is it? Jasper:NO ONE USES, THE WORD LEGIT ANYMORE! Henry: Woah Jasper, you dont need to get so mad about it. Japser: WELL I SURE AM MAD! I DONT WANT KIDS BULLYING ME BECAUSE I HAVE A FRIEND WHO SAYS DEAD WORDS! Henry: Dude, what does dead word legit even mean? Japser: THATS IT! IM OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! *Jasper then goes to the elevator and leaves Drunk & Stuff* Henry: What was that? Jasper sure seemed mad. *The next scene takes place when henry and piper went home, but on the way home they see Schwoz walking out of their house* Henry: Schwoz? what are you doing in My house? Schwoz: Jasper Told Me To create a security toilet system. Henry: What Why? and why My House? Schwoz: I dont know, Jasper Just told me to make a system on the toilet so the bathroom door wouldn't open if you were trying to open it. Henry: ok - WAIT WHAT??? Schwoz: You did not here me? Basically You Cannot use the bathrooms anymore. Henry: You got to be joking, Is jasper really that mad at me? Schwoz: I guess so. Henry: But how did you instal a security System in the single bathroom in my house So quick? schwoz: I was here ever since Jasper Left? you did not know i was gone? Henry and piper: No, You were gone? Piper: Well schwoz go back to junk & stuff *schwoz then left, but Whenever Henry Tried Going into the bathroom, the door locked, so henry had to hold it the whole time* *The next day, henry was still holding it, and when he went to the man cave, schwoz installed a Security System in the man cave also, jasper was showing everyone his special bucket.* Jasper: Everyone listen up! this bucket is very special. myth described This as a magic bucket, and every Decade it would fill up with lemonade. Piper: No one Cares about your stupid bucket, its obviously not magic. thats just fake information. Jasper: We dont know that! it could be magic. Ray: ok can we stop talking about your bucket! Dr.Minyak Is hanging out with the toddler again, and i know they must be up to know good! *Henry Looked at jaspers bucket, and he smiled as he got a great idea* Henry: Can i stay here and watch the man cave? Everyone: Sure! *Later everyone but henry was gone, and as soon as they left, henry looked at the bucket* Henry: Hello bucket, You are about to have lemonade in you, but is it really lemonade? *The next scene is showing Toddler and dr minyak, they are talking to eachother, and jasper, schwoz, ray, Charlotte, And piper are spying on them,* Toddler: HEHEHE! we have a super legit evil plan! *Jasper then Grabs rays laser, sets it to kill mode, and hits The toddler with a laser from it.* *they then go back to the man cave, But Jasper is shocked to find out that there was Lemonade in the bucket* Jasper: Everyone! Look! There is lemonade in my bucket! now i will drink it to gain the magic strength of the bucket. *jasper is about the drink the bucket lemonade, But schwoz sees that henry is smiling. and schwoz remembers that Henry was "holding it" because he could not pee, and henry did not look like he needed to go anymore, schwoz quickly ran to Jasper, And Punched the Bucket out of his hand* Jasper:schwoz! what was that for? schwoz: Remember how henry had to Pee really bad? but he could not. Jasper: Yes i remember schwoz: well he used your bucket as a toilet, and you were about to drink from it. Jasper: WHAT!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!!!! *jasper grabs rays laser, and sets it to kill mode* Jasper: 'HENRY DONT MOVE AN INCH!!!!!!! NOW TELL ME, WHY DID YOU SAY LEGIT ' Henry: i was just Talking like a normal person, You dont have to be so mad about it, Also you might want to look in that box behind the Tubes. Jasper: what box? *jasper Looks At the box and opens it, revealing a dirty bucket* Henry: You See that? that is the bucket my dad Puked In when he was sick. i wanted to give you that as a present To say sorry about the legit thing Jasper: Oh really? thank you henry! Henry: ok, Now just so you know im sorry, and i wont do it again- *jasper shoots a laser beam at henry* Jasper:THANK YOU FOR USING MY BUCKET AS A TOLIET! NOW YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED! *Ray then starts punching jasper until he is knocked out,* Ray: Now who is gonna be my sidekick? schwoz: I think there might be a portal to where henry went in evil science labs *Ray and Charlotte then went to evil science labs, And then he went into a portal that said it was to heaven,* Ray: Henry was not in heaven! Charlotte: i checked the after life portal, he was not there either. Ray: Maybe he was in hel- Charlotte: NO! this is a kids show! Ray: well maybe he went to purgatory. *Ray enters the purgatory portal, and finds henry and the toddler* Henry: RAYMOND! thank goodness your here! Where am i Ray: purgatory, But im here to save you Henry: Wait what? jasper hates me that much! Ray: Yes, but- Toddler: No time to talk now! we need to get out! *They got through the portal* Toddler: Ha! I am not dead anymore! The episode ends with everything back to normal as henry was saved. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes